The Legend of Zelda Sakura's War
by DestruktiveKid
Summary: Loosely Based off Ocarina of Time this is my depiction of how the story should go (Not Finished and Alternate Version is being written)


Legend Of Zelda Sakura's War  
  
Deep in a vast forest of a faraway land rode a young boy about the age of 11 on a horse. The horses name is Epona. Epona stopped and started to walk slowly into the forest. About half way through the forest Link our hero decided to take a different route. So he tugged gently at Epona's reins. Her feet hit the leaves softly. "Ok Epona stop." Link said. Epona stopped. Link hopped off and patted the side of the horse. She turned her head towards Link. He smiled to her. As he walked and let Epona rest he came upon a part where the trees made a semi circle. Shafts of golden sunlight came through the natural barrier. In the center sunlight reflected off a very small hole. Link looked over and saw it filled with silvery color of water. Link stared deeply in it when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. "AIYEEEEEEEE!" he screamed. He landed on the floor on a pile of leaves. He scanned the area around him and saw a girl sitting on a tree branch next to the hole. He looked and saw the hole has separated the two planes. "I am sorry Hero of time." The girl said nearly whispering. "Excuse me?" Link asked, a puzzled look spread over his face. "You are the hero of time." "I still don't understand!" Link cried. "You will" she replied quietly. "Hey what's your name!" Link demanded. "Zelda" "I'm Link" The girl nodded her head as if she knew it was Link already. She jumped off the branch and started to walk. "WAIT!" Link yelled. He ran after her. They started to walk slowly. "Where are we?" Link asked. "Hyrule" Zelda said flatly no emotion in her voice. Link and Zelda walked till they came to a big tree. Zelda climbed it and moved a branch and jumped down. Link followed in the same motion  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Link asked curiously.  
  
"Kakario Village" "Where's that?" "Over there" Zelda pointed. There were gray stone steps that supposedly led to the village. Link followed Zelda quickly. They appeared at the top of the stairs and saw the village. They looked out to the west and saw a huge mountain. "Death Mountain" Zelda said. "C'mon lets go". Zelda and Link ran to a small house in the village and Zelda walked in. Link sat down in a chair in this one room house. "You and I are on a dangerous yet important journey. We will have to work hard to achieve out goal." "And that is?" Link questioned. "To make sure we get the 6 sage medallions and not let Ganondorf get the 3 spiritual stones and this. She held out a purple Ocarina. "This is the Ocarina of time. With this and the 3 spiritual stones Ganondorf can get the master sword. Then with the 6 sage medallions he can get the Triforce and ultimately rule the world. "Along time ago when this Earth was new 3 goddesses existed. They were Din goddess of power. Nayru goddess of wisdom, and Fiore goddess of defense. Together they cultivated this Earth and departed for the Heavens. So that they would not be forgotten they left the Triforce to the humans to be guarded." "Intense" "I know and I'm so scared," cried Zelda. Link looked at Zelda and saw the tears in her eyes and the pain in her heart. The Girl ran into the center of the village made a turn and run up stairs. "WAIT UP!" Link cried. He ran up to find Zelda waiting for him. She went further up towards Death Mountain. As they reached the top Zelda stopped. Her clothes ruffled in the wind. Her hair gently hit her face. She raised the ocarina to her lips and a lovely song played in the breeze. Link stared at the stone door in the mountain open. Zelda walked in and Link followed. Zelda walked down into the volcano further. "Why are we here?" Link demanded! When they walked into the Volcano they felt the warm lava mist steaming up.  
"We are getting into the back entrance of Goron's village." Zelda informed. Link followed her down the sloping hill to a huge entryway. They walked in the dark cave and ventured further. Light shone in their faces as they walked into a room with 2 torches and a big creature tending his own business. "Excuse me Darunia...." The big creature turned around almost surprised. His deep voiced boomed as he spoke  
  
"Zelda!" To what do I owe this visit?" Zelda gave a soft smile as she stepped forward. "Darunia.... We need the Second Spiritual Stone.  
"You mean this?" He took out a ruby embedded in a gold V. The ruby shined in the dull fiery light in the room. "The Goron's ruby or the Spiritual stone of Fire has been in my family since the 3 goddesses roamed the world. Why do you need it?" "I need it.... To help save the world." She stated firmly. Darunia looked at her for a second and then cleared his throat. "You may have it..." He stated. Zelda sighed for joy. "But" Darunia imputed. "You must clear out Dodongo's Cavern of the beast that lies in it. Zelda nodded and they walked out the throne room. Link gasped in surprised as he saw the unique structure of Goron's Village. Zelda gripped Link's hand and started walking forward. "Ack." Link cried as he stumbled for a second and walked forward with Zelda. They walked down the ramp and came to a big boulder shoved into the mouth of the cave. "So all we have to do is clear this place out and we get those stones?" "Stone. Zelda Corrected. I have one other stone already." She pulled out an emerald locked into a gold Q shape. The light reflected the beautiful emerald shimmer onto the shadowed boulder. "But how do we get in here? And how am I supposed to do anything I have no weapon." Zelda lifted the side of her dress to show a dagger strapped onto an anklet. Link's eyes widened as she unsnapped it and handed it to him. She flung the leather thong it was encased in and Link strapped it to his side. Zelda then pulled out a black sphere and Link jumped back in surprise as the bomb lit and she threw it at the boulder. He watched in horror as it collided with the boulder and sent a big explosion dusting the once huge obstacle. She then grabbed his hand and walked inside with him. He clutched onto her as they walked deeper into the cavern. A rickety old wooden bridge connected them to their obstacle. Link carefully tiptoed the bridge but already saw Zelda half away across. Overcoming his temporary phobia he zoomed across the bridge and hugged a stone pillar with fear. Zelda laughed in her sleeve not to show her humor in Link's fear. He gave her a phony glare and she pretended to be taken aback with a phony gasp. They walked into the stone mouth of the place that connected them with the hazardous bridge and found them in a lava pit. 7 small circles surrounded the room each holding a river of bubbling lava. One exploded and a giant earthquake shook the room as a huge beast galloped in the room. "T t tthats the obstacle?" Zelda nodded in solemnity as Link held his dagger forward. The beast rolled around in haste and Link stumbled and jumped trying to gain balance. "Here Zelda said. LET ME HELP!" She hurled a bomb at it and it exploded sending the beast flying into a wall and falling down. Link rushed forward and slashed repeatedly with his dagger. The beast regained consciousness momentarily and Link jumped back. Zelda hurtled another bomb and Link repeated his last motion. The beast rose in air but admitted defeat as it collapsed on the floor and disintegrated into ash. A blue light opened up and Link took Zelda's hand and stepped in it. They were enveloped in the blue light and teleported out of the cavern. At the Entrance stood Darunia with a smile on his face and the Ruby glimmering in his hand. "Here he said. Its yours." Zelda and Link smiled with delight as they accepted their treasure and headed off their way.  
  
The Goron tribe graciously helped them get back to Kakariko village without the hassle of climbing Death Mountain again. Zelda cradled the delicate ruby in her hands as it sparkled in her hands. She held it close to her heart and smiled. Link followed her quietly letting her bask in her happiness. Soon Zelda stopped and turned around.  
  
"We have one more spiritual stone to find. It's in possession of the Zora tribe."  
Link saw the desire in Zelda's eyes to complete her mission and he nodded slowly.  
  
"I will always be here to protect you Zelda."  
  
He took Zelda's hand and held it with both of his as he bent down on one knee.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she quietly hid them from sight. Link slowly rose up and Zelda led him out of the village.  
  
Chapter 3.  
A crystal blue river quietly flowed by until it flowed behind the rocks.  
Zelda pointed to in between the rocks and nodded as they crossed over the small bridge into the river valley. As they walked through the sun gently beamed down on them. Zelda led his hand up the river path until they reached a cliff. The cliff stood in front of waterfall cascading down into the river. In the waterfall was a passage were the water thinned out and wasn't as powerful. Zelda took Link's hand and they jumped across into the landing. Inside they witnessed the most beautiful scenery every. A waterfall was pouring into a beautiful lake and ice sculptures were everywhere. Two Zora's approached them and since it was Zelda they were allowed passage. She climbed the ramp in a hurry into the king's chambers.  
  
"King Zora I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, have come to seek the 3rd spiritual stone or the Zora Sapphire from you."  
  
Zelda remained in a respective bow until the king motioned for her to rise. The king wore respectable royalty clothes passed down from the Zora Clan. He was silently sitting there until he found himself to speak.  
  
"I am not in possession of the stone, my daughter is and she is sadly in trouble." The king sat with his troubled look again.  
  
"Your Highness what is the problem?"  
  
"Our guardian Deity Lord Jabu Jabu has swallowed my daughter."  
  
Link stepped up. "King Zora allow myself and Princess Zelda to free your daughter."  
  
The King's face perked up as the request was issued and he moved out of the way giving passage to Zora Lake.  
  
The 2 quickly ran out thru the tunnel to the other side.  
  
The tranquil lake was shadowed with an overcast sky as Lord Jabu Jabu the humungous fish lay resting. Link and Zelda offered a fish in front of him and received entry into the gigantic abyss.  
  
As they ventured inside they heard the sounds of crying. They followed the sounds of the tears until they found Princess Ruto.  
  
"Princess Ruto?"  
  
"Huh, Who are you?" The Princess angrily stood up and firmly looked at her greeters.  
  
"Princess Ruto, I am Princess Zelda and this is Link. We were sent here from your father to save you."  
  
The young princess brushed down her blue garments. She then held her hand close to her chest.  
  
"I can't leave. My father wants me to marry a Zora I don't even know. I want to find my own love just like in the stories Mom told me. And also I can't leave until I find my treasure I lost."  
  
"I will help you find it!" Zelda enthusiastically offered. She jumped with delight. "I'd love to help out another royal family!!"  
The three stood up and ventured further into the belly of Lord Jabu Jabu. As they reached a small platform with the jewel circling on it a gigantic jellyfish swarmed past them.  
  
Ruto gulped in fear. "Ttthats why He's been acting strange."  
  
Link angrily drew his sword.  
"You will not touch these girls!"  
  
He violently attacked the jellyfish and warded off the shocks his sword conducted. Then with a surge of rage he violently decimated the jellyfish in half and watched it wither away. Link grabbed the gem and handed it to Ruto.  
  
Ruto giggled quietly. "Watch me work this thing."  
  
In a blue flash the 3 of them appeared on a ledge overlooking Zora's Lake. In the view they saw Lord Jabu Jabu and the cave leading to Zora's domain. The crystal water sparkled beneath them and the chirping of birds streamed in the wind.  
  
Ruto turned to Link and Zelda. "Thank you for saving me and getting me the Zora Sapphire back."  
  
Link and Zelda gasped in unison. Ruto tilted her head to the side as the duo oddly skipped in glee.  
  
"What are you so damn happy for?"  
  
"Princess! Link exclaimed out of breathe. We NEED that stone! That is why we came here to retrieve that stone to complete our mission to save Hyrule.  
  
Ruto protectively grasped the gem. "No WAY my mother gave me this stone I can't just give it to you."  
  
Then her face turned into sadness and she looked down.  
  
"Mom was always telling me though that this stone was meant for more than just my engagement. Alright I'll give it to you but in exchange for you to be my fiancée!"  
  
Link accepted the gem with confusion. Now knowing what the terms engagement and fiancée really meant he just took the stone and examined it. There were 3 sapphire gems divided into 3 golden sections.  
  
Ruto then seductively walked by him.  
"I already know how our wedding will be."  
  
Zelda was burning with jealousy as she pushed Ruto off the cliff into the shallow water below.  
  
"COOL OFF HOT STUFF!"  
  
Link just stood there with a blank face.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Link and Zelda stepped out of the two stone pillars that enclosed the entrance to the Zora River Valley. Basking in the Hyrule sun they crossed over the small bridge and saw the Town looming into view.  
  
"That's our final destinations."  
  
"Lady Zelda!!!!!"  
  
Zelda turned around to look for the person who beckoned for her.  
"Running towards her was a young boy about the age of Link. He had short blondish brown highlighted hair and bright blue eyes. He wore all green except for his boots. He panted out of breath bent over trying to reclaim oxygen.  
  
"I I was sent to you by Lady Impa. She said that she sensed you were complete with your task and that I should assist you."  
  
Zelda looked suspiciously at this boy.  
  
"How should I know your telling the truth?"  
  
"Lady Impa handed me this note to give to you."  
  
He handed the rolled parchment with the Hyrule family seal on it. Zelda opened it and read it carefully. Looking satisfied she closed the letter.  
  
"Your name is Kaiso correct?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Come on then!!"  
  
The 3 rushed over the gate into Hyrule Town. Pushing past the crowded market and the loud throng of people Zelda pointed to a huge temple in the side.  
  
The 3 rushed up the stone steps and down the stone path until they reached the entrance. They had found the Temple of Time.  
  
Zelda pushed past them and opened the doors. She waved her hand signaling to come in. Their feet clattered on the marble floor as the ornate temple shined with sunlight thru the 4 big windows separated equally to each side. At the end of the temple a small altar made of onyx was erected and behind that a pillar stood in the ground with ornately decorated symbols and a Triforce looming above it. Zelda removed the 3 gems and they glowed furiously with bright light. Zelda let go and the 3 circled in mid air and placed themselves on the altar. Link stood by Kaiso and waited in anticipation for the door to rise up. When a small amount of time allotted the 2 were dumbfounded by the effect. Zelda calmly reached into her dress and pulled out a small item. Kaiso gasped and stepped back.  
  
"It's the Ocarina of Time!"  
  
Zelda drew it to her lips and took a small breath. She blew into the Ocarina and a somber song quietly filled the Temple. Zelda finished playing The Song of time. Then the song echoed back louder off the temple walls until it reached the peak and the sound of organs finished it off with the last 2 notes. The temple started to shake violently and the door rose up.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"AHH  
  
"Come On!"  
  
Zelda grabbed Link's hand and they all ran up into the newly opened room. The temple still shook with the anger of the gods.  
  
In the dark shadows of the entrance stood a man. He wore black and was wrapped in a black cape. One of his legs pressed up against the wall as his head looked down. His black hair shifted as he lifted up his head.  
  
"My My My Zelda you have just completed exactly what I wanted you to. To think the man you truly despised will benefit off of your vain heroic adventure. Silly girl you have just ignited the Sakura's war."  
  
The man threw a cherry blossom flower down as he silently walked forward.  
  
Link and the others did not notice the man walking closer and closer as they all reached for the Master sword embedded in the pedestal in the middle of a Triforce platform. As the sword pulled out they were engulfed in a bright light and vanished.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Link opened his bleary eyes awaking from his slumber. His body getting used to being awake suddenly realized the last action performed. Link looked around. He was in a silent chamber floating. Beneath him was a platform with 6 colored circles ornately decorated. Next to him he saw Zelda and Kaiso. Zelda was wrapped in a blue light as Kaiso was in green. Link looked down and saw he too was in red. Light shone brightly as an elderly man appeared in front of the 3. Having appeared Zelda and Kaiso also awoke in confusion. The man stood there and the place was entranced in utter silence till he spoke.  
  
"Welcome Hero of Time. My name is Rauru. I am the Guardian of the Temple of Light." His voice trailed off as he saw Kaiso.  
  
"So it is true. The Light sage has appeared to me."  
Link and Zelda turned and stared at Kaiso in confusion. Kaiso only stood blank faced.  
  
"Ah so Impa did put your mind to sleep. I shall awaken it." He raised his hand up and closed his eyes chanting an unknown language. Zelda and Link watched closely. Kaiso had his eyes closed as a small sphere of yellow light touched his forehead and glowed brightly. A symbol appeared on his forehead. It glowed brightly and Rauru stopped. Kaiso opened his eyes.  
  
"Now Link, You were pure of heart and that is why you were able to touch the master sword. But your body could not wield it with your body then so we put your body to sleep until you turned 18." He then realized the last member of their party. "Princess Zelda... I am honored to have met you face to face." Link turned to look at Zelda. Besides her body being hidden by the vibrating blue light her long blonde hair shimmered and her blue eyes shined like stars. She then turned her head and Link blushed turning to the side. Rauru then raised his hand again. The lights started to shine brighter and swirl around them faster. Zelda's light spun itself into a light pink and pulled itself into a ring hovering around her feet. It rose up creating a dress with it until it reached her head and a tiara appeared. Zelda looked at herself. Her dress was pale pink except for the middle, which was purple and decorated with beautiful symbols and a red border on the sides until it reached her waist where it turned Indigo. She had 2 golden cuffs on her shoulders. Her earrings were the Triforce and her Tiara had a single blue stone in the middle of the golden carving. Next it moved onto Link. His red light created him a Red Tunic and a red hood. His elfish ears were pierced with golden hoop earrings and his boots were silver and black. On his back a sheath was hung. Then Kaiso was next. His green light spun into a yellow light creating a yellow cape with yellow warrior clothes underneath. They all examined their new clothing in awe as Rauru signaled Kaiso. Kaiso raised his head to the sky and started chanting until a yellow medallion with the carvings similar to the image on his forehead fell from the sky. It stopped between his hands and he handed it to Link. "This is the beginning of our new mission."  
  
Rauru spoke up again. "The man from the past named Akuma has taken control of Hyrule Castle."  
  
Zelda gasped. Link look dumbfounded not being able to put 2 and 2 together. Zelda turned to him. "That is why I needed you here Link! That Man had made a treaty with my dad to unite the Gerudo and Hylians in peace but I knew he had another agenda!" She sadly looked down.  
  
A Shining object flew down and stopped in front of Link. It glowed with an immense light of holiness. It was the Master Sword. Link reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"Link! Go and free the other temple sages!"  
  
The 3 swirled down into darkness leaving the Chamber of the Sages.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The bright blue light faded away and Link stood side by side with Zelda and Kaiso in the Temple of Time. Stepping out of the temple they prepared to shield their eyes from the sun but to their surprise the overcast sky covered the fallow town with its darkness. Zelda gasped in horror as the once bustling town of Hyrule Castle was crumbling apart. She turned to the side and fell to her knees screaming. The once peaking towers of Hyrule Castle stood no longer and it was empty. Zelda sobbed hysterically pounding on the ground with her fists. Link helped the grieving princess up and held her under his arm. They turned around to walk out of the town and never looked back. Outside of the castle drawbridge the sky improved a little. It was no longer the swirling dark clouds of despair but the midnight blue sky of night. Crickets chirped in the grass.  
  
"It's too late to go to the temples. Lets find a place to board for the night. They turned their gaze to the stone steps of Kakariko Village but they saw a makeshift barricade blocking the staircase. The warrior sighed in frustration as he pondered for a solution for the situation. Zelda spoke up.  
  
"Why don't we try Lon Lon Ranch?" She said flatly. Link nodded and they walked through the field until they found Lon Lon Ranch resting on top of a small hill. They walked up and went through the welcoming gate.  
  
Inside they saw the stable and the small house next to it. The only other thing was the big open ring where the horses were during the day. Walking more into the ranch the house door opened. A forlorn maiden stood in the entranceway. Her red hung over her face touching past her shoulders. She wore a kerchief around her neck and it crisscrossed in front of her chest held together by an ornately decorated brooch. She wore a plain white dress with square pattern around the waist and a stable apron down the front. Her boots were ordinary and she looked up with dreaming blue eyes. 


End file.
